


Wedding Dates Aren't so Bad

by akahaashit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brock is a prick, M/M, give Bucky his happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahaashit/pseuds/akahaashit
Summary: After Bucky's horrible break up with Brock, Natasha's convinced to have Bucky show him how he's so much better and along the process, he might have dragged Steve a long with it.AU where Bucky and Steve pretended to be boyfriends but ended up being real boyfriends.





	1. Chapter 1

When Bucky said he owes his life to Natasha and that he’d do anything for her, he didn’t mean this. He’d do anything for her. Just. Not this.

“Nat, please, I can’t.” Bucky was on the verge of tears. Panic was slowly creeping up on his system. Despite Natasha leaning on the door frame and having at least a four feet distance between them, the room suddenly felt too small. It was getting harder to breathe. The invitation on his hand was starting to crumple under his grip.

“Bucky, you need to go. This is a chance to show him you’re so much better without him.” 

It was one thing to have your friend force you to go to your ex’s sister’s wedding. It was another thing that the said ex ruined him. It has been a whole year, yet for Bucky it felt like it was only yesterday. Brock just didn’t broke his heart, he smashed it on the floor and stomped on it. He cheated on him, called him dumb for catching up so late, then broke up with him. Bucky was only able to grab his car keys, wallet and phone before Brock was pushing him outside their shared apartment. In the middle of the night, with nowhere else to go, he could only say “Please.” to Natasha before breaking down on her doorstep. Natasha was the one who helped him picked up his broken pieces. He was grateful he at least have her in his shitty life.

“Nat you don’t understand. I just want to forget he existed and that I even met him. I just want to forget all of those happened.”

“I’ll be there Bucky. Showing him you’re so much better is one thing. But don’t forget, this is Wanda’s wedding. She at least deserves to have you there.”

“I can’t, Nat, please. He’s just gonna laugh at us. He’ll know how much he broke me. That I’m still all alone. He’ll know I can’t even properly go on dates now without worrying all of them will just end up like him.” Bucky bit his lip hard hoping it’ll stop the tears that are threatening to roll down his cheeks. 

It wasn’t like the dates were horrible. Most guys he met up with were actually nice and funny. He actually did enjoy himself. But after the promise of a second date, Bucky can’t help but mull over somethings. He can’t help but think that it’ll only be nice at the start, that it’s gonna end up the same way it ended with Brock. Next thing he knows, he’s too overwhelmed by the possibility of ‘the Brock incident’ to happen again that he just shuts them all out.

“How about you bring one of your guys? The one you liked so much? What was his name? Stan? Stacy? Steve?” As Natasha said his name, he was suddenly reminiscing the memory of blue eyes, blond hair and a dumb dorky smile.

“Steve.” Steve Rogers was his best date. And so far the most persistent one. Two days of ignoring and most guys get the hint. Not Steve though. It has been a whole week since their date, and the guy still thinks that Bucky might have been too busy to reply to his texts. “It’s a bad idea, Nat. It has been a week since I last talked to him. Not only that, I also don’t wanna drag other people into my mess. I’m better off alone.”

“Oh Bucky..” Natasha slowly approached him and took a seat by the foot of the bed. “All of those. Those horrible things weren’t your fault. I know it’s hard. But I want you to have a shot at happiness. You deserve so so so much better, Bucky.”

Happiness was a foreign word for Bucky. It’s been so long since he was truly happy. He knows Natasha is right but he can’t get any word out of his throat. He stared at his hand instead and hoped that if he stared long enough, the empty feeling in his heart will go away.

“Bucky look at me.” Natasha’s hands were small compared to his. It looked even smaller as she wrapped her hands around his. “There’s nothing wrong with finding happiness. Just give the guy a chance? From what you told me before, he was real charming and he was exactly your type. There’s nothing wrong with having him as your date on the wedding. If you decide he’s not for you, then I won’t push you, okay?”

“But it’s been so long. He might not be interested anymore.”

Natasha gave out a long sigh. “The guy just texted you ‘How have you been, Buck?’ 2 hours ago.”

“I don’t know, Nat. He might not want to go to the wedding. It might be too fast.”

“How about you guys meet for breakfast or lunch then talk about it. He seems real interested in you if he’s still messaging you even though you’ve been ghosting him since the first date.”

“But-“ Natasha wasn’t having any of it and threw a pillow at Bucky. 

“Just try it out okay? I’m not asking you to marry the guy. Just have a good time with him. Best case scenario, you guys hit it off. Okay case scenario, you guys don’t hit it off but you become friends. Worst case scenario, which I promise you won’t happen, he’s gonna end up like Brock.”

“What if he really does end up like Brock, though?”

The smile Natasha gave, made the hairs on his back stand up. “Then he better changes his name and fly out of this country cause I swear I’m gonna fuck up his life so much if he ever hurts you.”

“Natasha…no!”

“Natasha, yes! Enough drama, go ahead and get ready. We’re gonna rent a tux for you. And whether you like it or not, you’re also gonna help me pick a dress I’m gonna wear for the wedding.”

Bucky gave a small smile. He really was lucky for having a best friend like Natasha.

“Oh and Bucky? You better be ready to shoot a reply to your dreamy boy when we get home, okay?”

Bucky groaned. He hopes the shopping drags on forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky managed to drag out his shower for about a whole hour. Scrubbing as slowly as possible that by the time he came out his fingers were pruny. He took another 30 minutes to pick out a clothing, making sure to ask Natasha which one looks better on him to make it look less suspicious. He also makes sure to blow dry his hair and was about to braid it when Natasha spoke.

“I know what you’re doing, Bucky.”

Bucky gave out a nervous laugh. “I ah ha ha I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just tr-trying to get ready.” 

“Bucky you’re sweating so much. And you’re stuttering. You’re a horrible liar you know.”

“I just don’t think I can do it. Steve’s too great. He’s so funny and hot and he always keeps me on my toes. He was never boring. Fuck! He brought me flowers on our first date! He’s unreal,Nat. I don’t deserve all of that.” Bucky tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. “He only went out with me one time to entertain me. He’s too nice like that. And I’m too scared. Scared he will never like me. But also scared he’ll like me too much and that I’ll just fail him cause I’m broken.”

“Oh Bucky. Listen to me. Not everything is sunshine and daisy. But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try. If he doesn’t reply, which I doubt, then we will forget it. It’s his loss. And it was also Brock’s the day he cheated on you. I’ll be with you the whole process of finding your own happiness. And if you think you’re not ready to see Brock, then that’s fine, we won’t attend the reception. But the least we could do is show up on the wedding and give Wanda our greetings. We’ll try to avoid him as much as we can. And if your blond Adonis does want a second date with you, there’s no harm in inviting him as a plus one on the wedding. The more people around you, the less chance Brock will approach you.”

Natasha gave him a small pat on the back and grab her car keys. “Come on. We don’t wanna stay out late.”

The smile Bucky gave her still looks uneasy. Still, he can feel his breathing starting to even out. “Thank you. Not just this. But for everything. I really do appreciate you.”

“Well you can pay me back by letting me braid your hair for the wedding. I always wanted to do a milkman’s braid on your hair.”

“Oh come on! I look bald whenever you put my hair up like that.”

“No buts honey! See you outside!” Bucky’s disapproval was drowned with Natasha closing the door loudly.

\------------------------------------------------

It was real hot by the time Bucky came down. He was really regretting wearing the black shirt under his sheer floral shirt which will cool him so much if he wasn’t wearing a double layer. The black ripped jeans he’s supporting was clinging on his legs so much it might as well have been a second skin. He was about to put his hair up in a bun when he realized he forgot his hair tie inside. 

“Hey, you got a hair tie?” He said as he entered the very cool and refreshing car that Natasha started up a few minutes ago.   
“Yeah.” Natasha pulled up a hair tie from her purse and Bucky might as well have moaned because putting his hair up was heaven. He didn’t even care that it was messy and that tiny strands were escaping his bun. 

Once buckled up, Bucky took it upon himself to start the conversation. “So which store are we heading?”

“Phil’s.” Bucky raised his eyebrow at her statement. 

“Don’t they open at 12 though?” Bucky squinted at his watch. “It’s only 11:35.”

“Yeah. That’s why we’re gonna grab something to eat first. I got reservation from Tio’s.”

Bucky thought about it for a moment. “Are we celebrating? What’s the occasion?”

Natasha gave out an exaggerated gasp. “Can I just not be nice to you?” The look Bucky gave her was unbelieving. “Okay, I lied. I might just have gotten myself a boyfriend. Just might. And I might have set you up for a blind date. It’s not just some stranger though. It’s one of Clint’s friend.”

“Natasha you fucker! A date? You set me up for a date and you never told me?!”

Natasha shrugged. “I did tell you.”

Bucky’s eyebrow rose unbelievably higher. “Oh yea? When?!”

“Uh.. When you were asleep?” 

“Natasha Romanoff, I swear if you’re not the one driving right now, I would’ve strangled you to death. You better hope this car doesn’t stop cause I swear once we get down you’re fresh meat!” Bucky took another breath and gave a deep sigh. “A date? And I’m wearing jeans and a shirt? God hates me so much.”

“Uh, another thing though… I might have told them to meet us at the parking lot?”

Bucky gave a scream of frustration.

\--------------------------------------------------

Bucky tried his best to make himself presentable. He got no choice with his clothes but his hair and face he can manage. He manage to put his hair up to a dutch braid. It wasn’t easy trying to reach at the back of his head but the end result makes it worth it. He put a bit of powder on his face to make it less oily and borrowed Natasha’s lipstick. It was red like blood and Bucky decided he needs one of those. He dab a little on his cheeks and made work to smudge it on his cheekbones up to the side of his face to give himself a little color. He also put some on his lips. He applied it lightly enough to give it a kissable look but not too dark to make it seem like he’s been drinking cool aid. Just to give his lips a little color. 

By the time Bucky was done assessing his face on the side mirror, the car came to a complete stop. 

“We’re here!” 

Natasha’s cheery voice pissed Bucky off even more but he gave a non committal groan anyway to acknowledge her. “Okay, I know it was a surprise but I wouldn’t have let you inside the car if you look horrible. You look great, okay? You’re too hot, you can even rival the sun!”

“Enough with the sweet talk, Nat, I know I’m hot. But I want you to know, I’m happy for you. I’m glad you found someone. As long as you’re happy then I’m okay with the whole setting me up for a date with his friend. It would’ve been better if I was given a heads up though. Come here so I can give you a hug.” It was a struggle having to reach to the driver side even with his seatbelt unfastened but Bucky made it work.

“Eww you dork.” Natasha doesn’t sound disgusted even for a little bit. “Thank you.”

“Come now then, we shall not let the gents wait. Just curious though, did you know what the friend look like?”

Natasha had a sheepish look open her face. “I might have asked Clint if he has a single muscular friend with blond hair and blue eyes?”

“Natasha, no!”

“ What? I thought it was your type until I found out it was just your loverboy.”

“Did he say yes?” 

Natasha laughed at Bucky. “Of course not! He just laughed. Come now it’s nearly 12:45 and we still have to find them.”

The parking lot wasn’t massive but it took them 5 mins to find their dates. “That’s Clint! The short one with blond hair.” 

Bucky’s eyes landed at the pair and he froze. On the spot. Because no way. No way is Natasha’s boyfriend friends with Steve. As he stood there still as a post, he got more and more convinced it was a dream. Because this wasn’t real. There was no way this thing was happening.

Natasha didn’t manage to catch Bucky’s reaction, choosing instead to wave down the pair. “Clint!”

It was then that the pair looked back at them. Clint approached Natasha to give her a short hug. And Steve, like Bucky, stood still, his eyes widening at the realization. “Bucky?”

Bucky should’ve just stayed home and pretended he was dead.


End file.
